Not My Nemesis
by darkdemondog24
Summary: A horror fic about Perry and Doofenshmirtz. Doof creates a clone of Perry, but when it turns evil and tries to murder everyone in sight things get serious and the two build an unlikely friendship. NOT DoofxPerry. WARNING: Bloody
1. Chapter 1

This is a Phineas and Ferb fanfiction. I do not own the characters, I just write about them. This story is Perry and Doofenshmirtz as FRENEMIES, not slash. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ouch! Quit it Perry the Platypus!" Doof yelled.

Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were engaged in one of their daily battles, and Perry was apparently winning. Doof suddenly grabbed Perry from behind and slammed him against the wall. But the platypus quickly picked him self back up and lunged for his nemesis, giving him a direct kick in the face before stealthily landing back on the floor. But Doofenshmirtz wasn't giving up that easy. He lunged at Perry and tried to push him back against the wall, but the agent quickly dodged the move and gave the doctor another blow to the face. The battle raged on like that for quite a while, with no apparent victor emerging.

Then the furious scientist tried to grab Perry again, and this time was successful! He snatched his nemesis by the under arms and flung him directly across the room. Doof was pleased with himself, until he realized that he had actually catapulted Perry right towards his inator! The platypus landed with direct precision on the obviously marked "Self Destruct" button, and the machine immediately began counting down. "Well that can't be good…" Doof exclaimed, but his nemesis was already long-gone, paragliding out the window of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" The doctor managed to shout before the immense explosion drowned out his frantic cries.

Well, that was it. His inator was destroyed. His nemesis was gone. Pretty much his whole evil scheme was ruined and basically his entire day was wasted in the process. You'd think this would make any normal evil scientist infuriated, but not Doof. This was all just part of his daily routine, and he pretty much expected everything to go wrong for him, so it usually didn't really bother him.

But for some reason, today Doof felt, different. He felt pathetic, like he could do better than being such a failure every day. But he shook off the feeling. Tomorrow was another day to try again, and ultimately, fail again.

As Doofenshmirtz surveyed the damage left by his nemesis, he noticed a brown piece of fabric sticking out of Perry's trap. He examined it closer, and realized it was Perry's fedora! He must have left it there by accident, thought the doctor. Doof went back to the window and glanced out, but Perry was already home by now. "Eh, I'll give it to him tomorrow." Doof said as he trudged over to his working desk and slumped down.

Doofenshmirtz laid his head on his desk, which was cluttered with blue-prints and junk mail and random evil scheme monologues. Doof started thinking about re-examining his life and career as an evil scientist, and found himself mindlessly playing with his nemesis's hat that he still clutched in his hands. But suddenly, an idea emerged in his evil little mind, as he found little platypus hair samples wedged inside the secret agent hat.

Doof chuckled to himself, for he may have just had the best idea of his evil career!

The doctor quickly started fumbling through his desk for some clean blue print sheets, and immediately started sketching his latest diabolical plans. The maddened evil scientist chuckled to himself the whole time, confident in his scheme this time.

Little did he know, it was about to be the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Doofenshmirtz found himself working all night on his latest device. Normally, he would do the blue prints and simple planning one night, then work on his inator the next day, but Doof felt too motivated and confident to wait. He worked on his machine all night, not even thinking for a second about getting some sleep.

Then, finally, around 1:00 or 2:00 in the morning, the evil contraption was finished! "Ah ha!" Doof cried gleefully. "I'm finally finished with my latest invention! The ANTI-CLONEINATOR!" The doctor yelled to the heavens, not really minding how early it was. He swiftly unveiled his invention; which compared to his other inators was astounding in size. It was at least 8 feet tall, and was about the same structure and shape of a telephone booth. It was basically a small chamber, just big enough for a person to fit inside. It had various wires and pipes running up the sides, and a keypad to punch in coordinates.

"With this, I can make an exact copy of anything, except it will be the complete opposite! Ha, ha, now I can copy Perry the Platypus, except it would be an evil Perry the Platypus! Just think what uses I could have with my own little minion! And Perry the Platypus would never be able to stop me again, because he would finally meet his match!" He chortled to himself.

"Now all I have to do is insert a small DNA sample from Perry's hat…and…" Doof inserted one of Perry's little platypus hairs into the machine, and pressed 'START'. The inator instantly started making a lot of crazy clanking noises, and suddenly a blinding flash of white light shot out from the machine.

Doof shielded his eyes from the blinding beam, and then in a moment the room was pitch black again.

Doof cautiously made his way over to the inator. He was worried that it might not have worked, but also a little nervous, and maybe even fearful of what he might have created if it had worked.

Doofenshmirtz should have gone with his more cautious instincts, but instead he made what was about to turn out to be one of the worst mistakes of his entire life and opened the device…

At first, only a dark silhouette of a platypus cam into view. For a moment, it looked just like Perry! But when the gloomy figure stepped out of the machine and came into full view, it looked nothing like Doofenshmirtz's nemesis at all.

The new platypus had scruffy, messy fur that was dark grey rather than turquoise. A big tuft of fur stuck out at the top of his head. At the ends of his stubby arms were not hands but razor-sharp talon-like claws that looked like they were capable of cutting into steel. The platypus wore a crooked, demonic smile and he glared up at Doof with the most menacing eyes he had ever seen. They were wild and bright blood-red with somehow blacker-than-pitch-black pupils, and they seemed to smolder like miniature flames were burning in his sockets. But there was something very evil—not mad scientist evil, but really evil—about them. Doof felt the wickedest, most immortal presence he had ever felt before him when he looked into those eyes that seemed to stare directly into his soul. They made the big, brown, focused yet somehow sweet and adoring eyes of his nemesis look meaningless and weak.

Doofenshmirtz quickly shook off the petrified feeling the evil platypus gave him and tried to find his voice. "H-hello…evil Perry…" he stuttered. But the Platypus wasn't paying any attention to the frightened doctor. He was searching around the room—sniffing for something. Doof tried talking again. "Uh, wow. You really are a diabolical Perry, aren't you? Can I call you Derry, for short? Get it? Diabolical Perry? Derry? I mixed the words up! Anyway, I uh, created you, and as you're master I demand you to…"

"SILENCE!" The demonic platypus suddenly cried out, in a deep, menacing voice that would scare anyone into wetting themselves. Doof gasped in shock.

"Derry! You can talk! I already like you better than Perry the Platypus!" he said.

"Of course I can talk you ignorant fool!" Derry replied. "I am the complete opposite of the one you call 'Perry'. Now, show me to your enemy immediately!"

"Wait, first of all, I'm your creator. I give the orders. Second what do you want with Perry?" Doof asked.

"YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF MY MASTER?" Derry shouted, and made a pushing movement with his hands.

Strangely, even though the platypus didn't lay a claw on him, Doof unexpectedly flew backwards and was pushed head first flat against the wall by some invisible force. He slid to the floor and clutched the back of his bruised head in agony. When he recovered, the doctor looked back at the platypus, mortal terror in his vast dark blue eyes. It was obvious who the master was now.

"Now tell me mortal, where is Perry the Platypus?" Derry asked calmly as if he didn't just magically hurl Doof across the room.

"I, I…really don't know where he is." Doof said, struggling to find his voice. "I'm n-not sure where he lives. But if y-you don't m-mind me asking, what do you want with my nemesis anyway?" The trembling scientist asked cautiously.

"If you really must know, mortal, I must destroy my opposite self. He would be my only real challenge to conquer in this world, for he is part of me. After his defeat, my rule over this dimension will be easy, and I can destroy every last piece of human kind and re-create a world of darkness and gloom!" Derry bellowed.

Doof was really confused. He had only wanted a simple minion, not for the entire world, or as Derry said the entire dimension, to be destroyed. But it was no use trying to fight him. Derry was obviously more powerful than him, and it was hard to imagine how Perry would be a challenge for him at all. But Doof was still frightened out of his mind, and decided it would be best not to open his mouth.

Derry was searching around the room, sniffing something out, by the looks of it. But when Derry spotted Perry's fedora, he stopped. The platypus picked up the hat and reached into it, skimming through Perry's belongings. He pulled out a couple of photos and examined them carefully. One was a random picture of Doof and Perry, smiling and laughing together. Then to Doof's terror, Derry burned the picture to ashes in the palm of his hand and turned to the other picture. This one Doofenshmirtz didn't recognize. It was a photo of the Flynn-Fletcher family. The platypus turned it over, and it conveniently had the address and phone number of Perry's family on the back.

Derry chuckled to himself and was about to leave, and it was obvious to Doof what he was up to.

"Uh, excuse me, Derry the Platypus…" he said warily. Derry turned around to face him, and instantly sent a chill up the doctor's spine. "This whole thing is obviously between you and Perry, and I don't really mind if you destroy him, so could you please leave me out of it…" He stammered. Derry gave him a crooked smile, which made Doof shudder again.

"Don't try me, Doofenshmirtz! That was obviously a lie!" He shouted.

"L-lie? What do you mean?" Doof managed to sputter. "And how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more than you think, pathetic mortal. I also know that you would care a great deal if anything would happen to your nemesis! Or should I say, your best friend?"

Doof was really disturbed that the crazed evil platypus knew everything so perfectly, even his real feelings for Perry which he had never even told anyone before. But he stayed quiet and kept listening.

"Yes, you and your precious 'Perry the Platypus' may have fooled everyone, even your selves into thinking that you were mortal enemies, but you both knew deep down that you loved each other like family." He made a gagging noise like this fact disgusted him. "Luckily, this helps me out a great deal, because now I know his greatest weak point!" Derry paused to laugh diabolically to himself. "I'm afraid I can't leave you out of this Doof, for you will be my bait, and my greatest weapon of defense!"

Derry chortled to himself again, and then left the apartment, slamming the door with so much force behind him that the walls shook. After a few moments of recalculating what had just happened, Doof lifted himself onto his shaky legs and got up. Then he spotted the picture of Perry's family on the floor, which Derry must have dropped on the way out. Panicked and rushed, he immediately dialed the phone number on the back of the photo into his cell phone and waited anxiously for someone to pick up.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon! C'mon! Please pick up!"

Doof pleaded and pleaded for someone in the Flynn-Fletcher house to answer the phone, but after like 30 tries no one answered. He was about to give up when a shaky little boy's voice answered on the other line. "Hello?" Phineas said, still sounding drowsy, considering it was about 3:00 in the morning. Doof answered eagerly.

"Oh! Hi, is the…Flynn-Fletcher house?" He asked, reading the name on the photo of Perry's family.

"Yeah, why?" Phineas answered, still suspicion in his voice towards the unknown caller.

"OK, listen, you don't know me but I think your entire family," He thought for a second, and then added "especially your platypus may be in grave danger right now!"

Phineas was confused. "What are you talking about? And how do you know us? And how do you know we have a pet platypus?"

"No time to explain!" Doof said quickly. "You just have to get out of there before—"

Doofenshmirtz never got to finish, because his voice was drowned out by gun fire on the other line. Then it was silent, and there was a thud as Phineas's body dropped to the floor in a warm pool of his own blood. The phone lines went dead.

The gun fire in the Flynn-Fletcher house immediately woke everyone up, and everyone (except Perry, who was somehow still asleep) immediately ran to the kitchen, where the shots had been heard.

Before anyone had a chance to scream at the bloody dead body of Phineas Flynn lying on the floor, there was another explosion of gunfire, and 4 more thuds on the floor.

Perry was instantly jolted out of bed, and he hastily fumbled around for his secret agent hat to go investigate. With no luck finding the fedora, he bolted into the other room and nearly fainted at the scene before him.

Blood. Everywhere. There was so much covering the bodies (which were literally ripped to pieces) that you could barely make out which corpse was whose. It was the most appalling, murderous sight the platypus had ever seen!

When he finally recovered from his shock long enough to look away from the gory scene, he realized there was something else wrong in the room besides his entire family being slaughtered. On the fridge, written in big bloody letters, read "YOU'RE NEXT". Perry realized that who ever did this, must be looking for him, because the message was apparently meant for the petrified platypus considering he was the only live one left in the house.

Perry had to get out of there, for two obvious reasons. One, there was a killer after him, and this guy meant business. Two, he couldn't look at the murder scene for one more second, or he knew he would burst into tears. If there was one thing Perry hated to do, it was cry. He ran out of the house as fast and as silently his stubby little platypus legs would carry him. For a moment, he thought about running into his base and grabbing a jet pack, but then he realized that silence would be his best ally, and he needed to stay inconspicuous to stay alive. He stealthily sprinted his way through back yards and around houses, taking any cover he could find. Perry didn't slow down until he reached the narrow, twisting city streets and alley ways where he was sure no one could have followed him into.

Perry decided to rest for a moment, so he could have some time to recall what had just happened and what he was going to do next. _"Whoever was after me was apparently trying to torture me by killing loved ones first,"_ he thought. _"Because who ever killed my family that easily could have killed me just as easily."_ Perry kept thinking about it hard, trying to find out what this killer wanted and where he would strike next. _"But if he already killed my family, and he can't hurt me mentally any more, why hasn't the killer gone for me yet? I don't have any more loved ones…"_ Perry was puzzled over this, but then it hit him. Perry's eyes grew wide, and he remembered that if the killer was after his family, then he still had people he considered family left. One person, at least.

Perry didn't have time to lose. For all he knew, his last loved one left could be dead already. He dashed through the streets of down town Danville, not caring about being unnoticed, and changed his course straight for Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.


	4. Chapter 4

Doofenshmirtz was huddled on the floor of his apartment, still panic-stricken over, well, everything. He knew who ever had picked up the phone was dead, and if he was dead, then the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher family was dead along with him. Including…though he hated to think about it…Perry. Then Doof remembered that there still might be hope for Perry, because Derry had said that he would use Doof as bait to catch his beloved nemesis. If Derry hadn't come back for Doof yet, then there was still hope for Perry, for now, at least.

But still, the evil scientist stayed huddled on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, silently praying for Perry the Platypus and most of his family to still be alive.

He nearly jumped a mile when he heard a frantic knock at the door. Doofenshmirtz didn't dare answer it, for he knew it had to be Derry coming back to kill him. Suddenly, with a loud bang, the door was burst down, and there stood the silhouette of Derry the Platypus waiting in the door way.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME DERRY! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!" Doof screamed and shielded his face from the really confused Perry the Platypus.

Perry stepped in and looked at his nemesis, making a puzzled chattering noise to get Doof to look at him. When the doctor turned around, he let out a big sigh of relief as he noticed the light turquoise fur and big brown eyes of what could only be his nemesis.

Perry didn't have his hat though, and Perry and Doof were both really confused when Doof said "Oh, it's only you Perry!"

Usually, Doofenshmirtz never could tell if it was Perry the Platypus with out his signature fedora on his head, and the scientist himself was even confused as to how he knew this platypus was Perry. Maybe because after seeing the pure, demonic, evil presence in Derry's pitch black and blood red eyes, he could recognize the immense, sweet brown eyes of his nemesis anywhere.

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz surprised Perry with an unexpected hug. "Oh, Perry! I can't believe you're still alive!" He cried as he hugged the platypus close, tears of relief streaming down his face.

_"Okay! Okay! I'm alive! But I won't be for long if you hug me to death!"_ Perry thought to himself.

As if hearing the silent complaint, (or maybe he just got the hint by the way Perry was gagging and turning a different shade of blue) and let his nemesis down.

Then Doof noticed for the first time the tears that were welling up in Perry's eyes. He realized what the fate of Perry's family must have been. Perry immediately turned around and started sobbing uncontrollably. Perry hated crying in the first place, and was way too embarrassed to cry in front of his nemesis. Doof knelt down beside Perry anyway, careful not to look in his eyes, for he could tell Perry didn't want him to see his tears. "Oh, I'm so sorry Perry the Platypus! It's all my fault that your family is dead! I can never forgive myself!" Doof said with deep sincerity in his eyes.

He stroked Perry's soft wet fur, desperately trying to calm him down. When the platypus wouldn't stop crying, he picked Perry up and held him close to his chest. Doof held his sobbing nemesis like that for a while. When he was sure Perry wouldn't start crying again, he started talking, but still didn't set him down.

"I guess I have a whole lot of explaining to do about all this, don't I Perry." Doof said, sighing.

"Ok," Doof started. "It all started when you left your fedora here yesterday…" He paused, remembered Perry's hat, pulled it out of his pocket and placed it gently on Perry's head, where it belonged. "I had and idea to make an Anti-Clone Inator!" he continued. It was supposed to make an evil opposite of you, to be my minion! I know I made clones of you before, but this was different. Instead of making the clone evil, I extracted the evil out of your DNA. But it turned out that the clone was too evil. It said something about killing you so it could take over the world or something…" Doof left the one vital part out of how Derry would use him as bait, but he didn't mention it because he didn't like to think about it, and he didn't want to worry Perry any more.

Perry was shocked, but kind of expected everything Derry had planned. It was classic horror movie planning, kill the target's family, take control over the world, and eventually a head to head battle between the good guy and the bad guy breaks out, and who ever wins, wins. Perry just didn't think a classic horror movie ending would play out, because in this case chances of the good guy winning were looking pretty slim.

The platypus was still shaking in Doof's arms, but he wasn't crying this time. All his thoughts and emotions were replaced with rage and pure fury as he planned in his mind on how he would take revenge on Derry's actions.

Doof felt his nemesis trembling, and figured it was with fear rather than anger, so he started petting him reassuringly again. They stayed hugging each other like that for a long time, but they kept their guard up all night. Neither of them was able to get even a few moments of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, when the first rays of sunlight peaked through the windows, is when they started talking again.

Doof cautiously peeked out the window, but was surprised to see absolutely no one in the streets. "Hey Perry, this is weird. It's like the entire Tri-State Area is completely deserted!" Perry turned on the TV and flipped to the local news channel. "Oh, good idea Perry. We should probably see if we can get a better glimpse of what's happening on the news."

According to the news station, things in Danville had gotten worse. MUCH worse. The entire town was being terrorized by 'an evil platypus on a rampage'. A special news broadcast came on.

"Greetings fellow citizens of Danville! As we have some breaking news!" The news anchor woman reported. "I am here at the scene of this terrorized city, where as you can see, someone has been on a murder spree! It all started early last night, when a local family was slaughtered, along with many others in the neighborhood. Many people have said to have spotted a platypus with a gun, pacing along the streets. We think that the pet platypus of the family that police and investigators believe to be the first of the family's slaughtered, was indeed, the platypus we're looking for."

A wanted picture of Perry the Platypus in his normal pet form was shown on the TV screen. Perry and Doof gasped in shock, but kept listening.

"If anyone sees this platypus," The news reporter continued. "They are advised to report it to authority immediately! This platypus is wanted dead or alive!"

All of a sudden, the camera man at the scene shrieked and dropped the camera. There was a whole lot of disturbing ripping and tearing noises in the background, and with the camera on the ground, all you could see was a big pool of blood. Perry and Doofenshmirtz just gawked at the screen.

Doof broke out of his trance and turned to his nemesis. "Perry, there's something I need to tell you. When Derry was here the other night, he said that he was going to use me as bait to get to you." He admitted. Perry's eyes grew huge, and he stared up at Doof in disbelief.

"Perry, Derry is after you. You can't stay here to protect me! You have to escape. Don't turn back if he threatens to kill me, don't turn back if he does kill me. You have to get out of here!" He said frantically to the platypus.

Perry grabbed a pencil and paper and quickly scribbled something down and handed it to Doof. The paper read: "But I can't just leave you here to die! I'd never be able to live with myself! You're my only family left!"

"I know it's hard," Doof said, avoiding Perry's big, pleading eyes. "But I'm the one who got you into this mess, and well, I'm willing to die for you to get you out." Perry noticed tears were streaming out of Doof's eyes as he said this, and Perry started choking up on his tears too. Perry grabbed the paper and scribbled something else down.

"I love you, Doofy!" The paper read.

"I love you too Perry. And if one of us doesn't make it, I want you to know that it's been an honor and a pleasure to be your nemesis, and your friend." Doof replied.

Perry jumped into Doof's arms and they hugged each other for who knows how long. They wanted the moment to last for they both feared it would be the last time they would ever see each other alive again. And at the moment, they didn't know how right they were about that.

Perry the Platypus broke the hug and ran for the door. He had to evacuate the Tri-State Area as soon as possible, before Derry got to him first. He heard Doof call to him as soon as he got outside the building and was walking down the street. Perry turned around to look back at Doof in the window. "Best of luck Perry! Farewell!" He shouted. Perry nodded as if to say the same back to him, and darted deeper into the city until Doof could no longer see him.

And just like that, Doof was alone again.


	6. Chapter 6

Doofenshmirtz found himself anxiously pacing back in forth in worry. He figured that Derry would be coming for him soon, and he just hoped his nemesis was alright. With so much time and nothing to keep him occupied, he found himself thinking about things he never thought about before. Like Perry's safety. Doofenshmirtz never thought about Perry being safe or not before, because before he never really cared. But now here he was, literally risking his life to save his nemesis of all people.

He cried a lot too. Considering just about everyone in the Tri-State Area was either dead or enslaved, there was no hope left for his own family, and he figured they shared the same fate as Perry's had.

Doof also imagined what it would be like for him if Perry was…killed. The evil scientist knew he would never be able to live with himself if his nemesis died because of his stupid clone. He considered living the rest of his life in shame, but then again he was only alone in his house now for about 3 hours now and he was already bored and worried out of his mind. Doof just made a mental note to himself that if Perry was gone and he some how miraculously made it out of this—he would just commit suicide. If Perry was gone, what else did he have to live for? His family was already dead. Might as well just call it a good life while it lasted and just shoot himself if he lost his nemesis—and only friend—as well.

Doofenshmirtz didn't have much more time to think after that though. There was the ding of an elevator outside his door, and he wasn't surprised when Derry the Platypus burst through the door, sending chunks of splintering wood across the room. Doof felt the tears rolling in again. Derry breaking in reminded him too much of his nemesis breaking through his door, back when everything was right…

"Doofenshmirtz. Fancy meeting you here. I would have figured you would have made like Perry and ran clear out of the Tri-State Area by now!" Derry chuckled in his deep, menacing voice.

Doof flinched. Derry knew Perry was gone. Did that mean he had killed him already?

"Relax, mortal. Your nemesis is still alive. For now, at least. I can't just kill him. Where's the fun in that? I have to play with his heart. Torture him a little first…" He snarled, turning his burning glaze towards the doctor.

Doof gulped. "D-do whatever you want with me Derry! I don't care anymore! As long as you leave Perry alone!" He stammered.

Derry chuckled again. "You just don't give up do you? I was gonna go easy on you! But if you insist…"

With one swift, fluent motion, Derry jumped up and slashed his talon-like fingers against Doof's arm. He scraped his claws down deep into his flesh, before ripping them out and landing back on his feet, all in less than a second. Doof shrieked in pain, and warm, gooey blood poured out of the wounds, staining his lab coat and forming a puddle of dark blood on the floor. Doof gripped his bleeding arm in agony, and under the excruciating pain his knees buckled like they were made of play-dough and he fell to the floor.

Before he had time to react further, the evil platypus struck him again, this time on his face, and sent the scientist sprawling across the room in his own water-slide of crimson blood. When Derry was sure he couldn't move under the immense suffering his mortal body was enduring, he quickly tied Doof up tightly and left the apartment.

Derry slammed the door behind him, leaving Doof to lie in a pool of his own blood and undergo the unbearable pain as the blood from the cuts flowed increasingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Perry by now was far from Danville. He was in his platypus-shaped hover car, flying low as not to draw attention to himself. He stuck to more forested areas as he flew, and avoided cities at all cost. With Derry out to kill him and the rest of town charging him with murder, he couldn't afford to make one slip-up.

As soon as he left Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building earlier that day, he kept to the shadows and avoided being seen. He evacuated Danville as quickly as possible, with one exception, for he stopped once at his secret underground base to grab an easier means of travel. But Perry never dared to look at the computer monitor hanging in his base, for he knew he would lose it if he saw the dead bodies of Major Monogram and his young intern Carl.

And now he was miles away from the Tri-State Area, flying along the forest line, not really caring where he was going as long as it was far away from there.

Perry (just like Doofenshmirtz) had a lot of time to think, but mostly Doof was all he could think about. He still had hope for him, but his nemesis could be and probably was dead by now anyway. Thinking about him didn't make Perry cry anymore though, either because he felt a little better or his tear sockets had dried up. He just figured it was the tear socket thing. He knew he would never stop crying over his nemesis.

When he didn't think about Doof he mostly thought of his family. They were innocent, and none of them deserved to die. Perry felt it was his fault they were dead, because if he wasn't their pet they might have had a chance out of all this. Of course, the same thing goes for Doofenshmirtz as well. If they weren't nemesis's (God forbid) none of this would have happened in the first place.

All of a sudden, Perry stopped blaming all this on himself and sucked it up. It wasn't his fault, it was Derry's! Derry was the one who killed everyone he cared about, instead of braving up and fighting Perry on his own! If Derry had to weaken Perry before killing him, then he was nothing but a big coward!

_"Are you happy now, Derry?"_ Perry thought. _"If you want me gone so bad, why don't leave my friends and family alone and just go ahead and kill me!"_

Perry was so furious, he considered flying his hover car straight into a tree and hopefully impaling himself. But that would only make Derry happy, which was the last thing he wanted. And one of the last things Doof had said to Perry before their separation was to keep himself alive. And considering his nemesis was probably dead already, Perry wasn't going to let him down.

Just then, to top off his fuming mood, black storm clouds rolled in and it started pouring. Lovely. Perry thought. Then suddenly the little video screen on his hover car started beeping. _"A message? But who would be calling me, if Monogram was dead?"_ Perry thought, but answered it anyway.

Suddenly, on the screen, was the most horrifying platypus he had ever seen! (besides himself before he had his coffee in the morning) He had grey, jagged fur sticking out from all angles, like someone had stuck him in the dryer. He was smiling, a big, sickening grin widening across his face. But he had worse eyes than Doofenshmirtz had described them to be. Perry winced at the cold, demonic stare Derry was giving him, and he almost lost control of the hover car and crashed.

"Greetings, my dear Perry the Platypus, how unexpected! And by unexpected of course I mean…"

_"Don't you dare mock my dead nemesis!"_ Perry shouted to Derry. To anyone else it would have sounded like a random platypus chirping noise, but since Derry was a platypus, he could understand.

"Dead? Oh, don't worry. You're sniveling human friend is still alive! Here! I'll put him on for you!"

Derry turned the video phone on Doof, who was sitting on the floor behind Derry, gritting his teeth in pain. His lab coat couldn't have been stained with more red if it was dry-cleaned at a ketchup factory, and there was blood dripping down his face and in his hair as well. His eyes were bloodshot, and wide with pain, but they softened a little when he saw Perry on the screen. Perry's eyes opened wide. He was so relieved to see Doof was still alive, but it hurt him so much to see him in so much agony and suffering.

"Perry!" The doctor shouted. "Don't listen to him! Whatever you do, don't try to save me! I know I'm not going to make it, but you need to save yourself!" He ordered Perry.

Then Derry shouted at him to shut his mouth and stabbed his already bleeding arm with a razor sharp hunting knife. Doofenshmirtz howled in pain, and Perry flinched at his friend's agony.

"You see that Perry?" Derry said, pointing the monitor back towards himself. "If you don't surrender your self, I'll make your nemesis suffer for you!"

Derry pulled Doof's arm back in a way human arms weren't supposed to twist, and Doof gave another blood curdling cry of pain.

Then Perry smashed the video screen to pieces with his fist, not even cringing when the glass cut into his hand. He didn't care what Doof said. Derry was torturing his best friend, and Perry was going to get revenge one way or another. He turned the hover car in a sharp U-turn, and headed straight back to Danville.


	8. Chapter 8

Perry burst in the window of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. like any normal day, except with more hatred and fury in his eyes than ever before. He scanned the room briefly, and spotted Derry and Doof across the room from him. He kept his stance.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how unexpected…" Derry teased.

Perry gave him an infuriated look that told Derry not to test him.

"Well Perry, in fact I have been expecting you. I just knew you wouldn't miss out on this kind of fun! Especially since Doofenshmirtz has front row seats on the action!" Derry said, gesturing towards Perry's nemesis, who was still tied up and still covered from head to toe in his own blood.

Doof looked at Perry, but with more concern for him in his eyes then pain for himself. "Perry, what are you doing? I told you I was going to be killed no matter what, you shouldn't have come to save me!" He pleaded.

Perry gave him a firm look that told Doof to stay out of it.

"You wouldn't hurt me Perry!" Derry snickered. "Not when I'm in control of your nemesis's fate!" He pulled out his razor sharp knife and held it in Doof's direction, as if to prove his point.

_"Leave Doofenshmirtz out of this. He didn't do anything to you. Now let him go and fight me like a real platypus and stop acting like a coward!"_ Perry chattered.

"Very well. Unfortunately, we'll make this a fair fight." Derry put down the knife and snapped his fingers. Magically, Doof was flung across the room and slammed flat against the wall.

"Ugh. You have to stop doing that without warning me first!" Doof muttered, trying to hide the immense pain of his wounds.

Perry and Derry were squared off at each other. Perry swiftly made the first strike and kicked Derry with as much force as he could. Amazingly, the platypus didn't budge, and his concrete-like structure nearly broke Perry's foot. Before he had time to react, Derry grabbed Perry by the ankle and twirled him around in a circle, flinging him across the room and against the wall, like Doof. Thunder rumbled outside, and the apartment somehow looked gloomier then before. When Perry recovered, he dived for Derry again, but the evil platypus dodged the move. Perry landed on the other side of the room, right next to where Derry had left his hunting knife. Perry snatched it and held it outward protectively. Derry dashed towards his opponent at immortal speeds and tried desperately to grab the knife out of his hand, but Perry slashed his stomach before he could get to it. Derry clutched his injured torso, but instead of blood dark black soupy liquid oozed out of the wound. He ran back towards Perry and tried to slash his neck with his talons, but he missed as Perry side-stepped to avoid the action, and he only got the side of Perry's face. Warm, fresh blood trickled down his cheeks, but the agent ignored the stinging pain and lunged his knife at Derry's throat. Again, more dark liquid oozed out, but it didn't cut lethally, and Derry kept fighting. The epic battle between good and evil urged on, the strikes getting more and more intense.

"OK! No more playing around!" Derry yelled.

The evil platypus drew out a small gun and aimed it straight for Doof's chest. And to Perry's complete horror, he fired. The limp corpse of the scientist's body fell to the floor. Perry's nemesis—no, his best friend—was dead. He felt big fat salty tears pour down his cheeks and mix with the blood that stained his fur. Perry dropped the knife. He was defeated. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fight anymore, so he dropped to his knees and gave up.

Derry dropped the gun beside the deceased doctor. Then he concentrated hard, and two balls of purple energy formed in his hands. He thrust the energy at Perry, and they hit him with great force, slamming him so hard back against the wall he could hear his ribs shatter under the enormous pressure. Perry slid down onto the floor and clutched his chest in pure agony.

Derry approached him slowly, with almost a swagger in his step, for he knew Perry was too weak and helpless to get up and fight now. "Not so tough now, huh Mr. Big Shot?" Derry taunted. He leaned over Perry and pulled out another pistol, holding the gun to Perry's head. The platypus was too weak to fight back, (not that he wanted to fight back, now that his nemesis was dead he'd rather die anyway) so he squinted his eyes shut, preparing to die. "And this is where we say good-bye, Perry the Platypus!" Derry chuckled as he prepared to pull the trigger.

Then there was one gunshot that echoed across the entire room. The platypus's weak, lifeless body fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Dark, black, soupy blood, that is. Derry was dead.

Perry found himself still trembling in misery and fear. Shocked that he wasn't dead yet, he looked up to see that Derry was the platypus that had gotten shot. Before his mind could find an explanation for what just happened, he looked across the room to see his nemesis—bloody, and weak, but still very much alive—holding the gun that Derry had made the mistake of leaving to close to him on the floor.

Perry was so stricken with shock and disbelief, he forgot how much his whole body ached in agonizing pain and darted across the bloody room. He hugged himself close to Doof's chest, and Doofenshmirtz hugged back weakly. "Aw, I love you Perry the Platypus! And nothing, not even your evil clone will ever change that!" He said weakly.

Perry was so relieved to hear the sound of his voice, it took him a moment to notice that Doof was coughing up bits of his own blood. Then Perry realized that the side of his body that was pressed against Doof's chest was soaking wet. He stopped hugging him for a moment to reveal that Doof's chest was pouring blood! The bullet hadn't pierced his heart, but he was dying quickly. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, making a silent agreement.

"I'm not going to make it Perry the Platypus…" Doofenshmirtz confirmed.

_"No! You have to make it! You can't die Doof! I can't let you die! I love you!"_ Perry screamed silently in his head.

"I'm afraid it's too late Perry. Where ever I'm going after this life, I promise I'll never forget you…" The dying evil scientist said, giving Perry one last hug.

Now the tears were coming non-stop. _"I'll always love you too, Doofy…"_ he thought. Then Doof stopped hugging him, and fell lifelessly to the floor. Perry waited a few moments, and then his heart stopped beating. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was gone forever.

Perry didn't move. He stayed there, sitting on top of his nemesis's un-moving body, sobbing. He had defeated his evil self, but had Perry really won? He had defeated Derry, but lost his family, friends, and most importantly, Doof. Where was the victory in that? Derry had won. Perry wasn't dead, but suicide was looking pretty good compared to this unbearable, exhilarating misery and suffering.

Perry sat there, and mourned over the worst nemesis, and newly found best friend, he had ever had.

But then he couldn't take it anymore. Everything he loved was gone, so there was no point in him even living anymore. Perry hastily grabbed the pistol off the floor, held it to his head, and pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

Perry felt the blood dripping down his fore head, and it stung like crazy. But instead of warm, thick blood, it was…cold blood? Perry opened his eyes and took in an entirely different scene. His head was still throbbing in pain though, and the platypus winced in agony.

"Perry? Perry! Wake up!" he heard Doof shouting his name.

But no, it couldn't…Doof was…dead.

Suddenly Perry jolted himself awake, and realized that he wasn't bleeding. His head hurt badly though, and it was an ice pack that made the cool, dripping liquid stream down his face. Suddenly the ice pack was removed and he felt really warm.

The surprised platypus glanced around the room and put the pieces of the puzzle together, and realized he was at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., except there wasn't any blood or dead bodies. It was all just a terrible dream! No, a nightmare. A horrible, frightening nightmare that was so clear it felt…real.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! You're finally awake, huh sleepy head?" Doof said cheerfully, but there was clearly concern in his voice. "You were in pretty bad shape!"

Perry looked confused.

"What, you don't remember? You came here to foil my plans, but as soon as you burst in, you passed out. I was really worried, so I took your temperature and you had a 105 degree fever! I was going to try and take you straight home, but you fell asleep in my arms, and I didn't want to wake you. You must have really had some bad nightmares though. You were squirming and shaking the whole time! It really had me nervous; I thought you might frighten your self to death."

Perry whimpered, remembering the nightmare that would probably haunt him forever. Doof felt him cringe, and tried to calm Perry down. "Oh, it's alright now Perry! It was only a bad dream, I'm here! It's alright…" He reassured him, rubbing his fur.

Perry realized what was so warm now. Doof was cuddling him in his arms and pressing him against his chest. The animal started purring wildly. Usually, any other secret agent would have been embarrassed and even infuriated by the action, but Perry was never upset when he and his nemesis had such close contact like that. They were more like family then enemies most of the time anyway.

Then the panicked platypus felt himself crying. He was so happy that Doof wasn't really dead! Perry felt silly to feel so relieved that his nemesis was alive, since it was only a nightmare, but tears of joy rolled down his face anyway.

"Perry, why are you crying? Are you alright?" Doof asked, concern welling in his eyes.

The platypus didn't respond. He just cuddled himself deeper into Doof's warm chest. The scientist caressed his nemesis tighter, stroking his soft yet wet fur, and Perry continued purring.

Perry fell back to sleep to the sweet, soothing sound of Doofenshmirtz's beating heart.


End file.
